


you make me feel so young

by sammi_jammi



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammi_jammi/pseuds/sammi_jammi
Summary: RadioDust Drabbles <3 ratings will vary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angel gets stuck in the rain
> 
> Rating: Teen

"This is just great. I'm gonna ruin my favorite dress." Angel hisses as he huddles back into the store canopy.

Dark red rain pours down from up above, staining the streets with blood. Any sort of demon on the street ran for cover, leaving the streets mostly empty.

Alastor stood beside him, grinning widely at the sky."Why if I had known the forecast for today was rain, I would have gone out hunting!"

"You kill in this weather?"Angel blinks widely at him,"Are you crazy? This shit is heavier than sour cream! You'd choke on it!"

"Exactly! It'd slow down my dinner!"

"Yeesh, talking about being twisted."Angel mutters, leaning back against the wall. "What are you doing here anyways? I rarely see you in this district."

"Business." Alastor replies plainly.

Angel hums suspiciously but decides to leave it at that.

His purse moves impatiently with a squeal, a pink snout poking out from the side, sniffing at the air.

"Shhhh!" He hisses into the purse.

"Ohh~? Is that your piggy I hear?" Alastor turns to him curiously, fluffy ears flicking.

"Yes, we went to get our claws done so don't even think about touching him unless you wanna lose a eye."Angel side eyes him detestably, holding his purse closer to him.

Alastor lets out a small laugh, turning to the heavy rain with a wider grin.

There's silence between them after that, only the sound of thick blood hitting the concrete. There's a cool breeze that comes with the rain, sending shivers through his body. He wraps his arms around himself, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear a dress today. He hoped the rain went by quickly.

Lost in thought, he jumps slightly when a red coat is placed on his shoulders. Turning to Alastor in surprise, he finds him turned away towards the rain in his dress shirt and suspenders. 

He feels his face heat, clutching the smooth and soft material with his fingers. He doesn't protest or think about giving it back, he just wasn't expecting it to happen. Usually demons offered to warm him up, or held him close to their bodies. But this, this was something else.Not that he was complaining, he liked it. 

Pulling the red coat closer, he buries his face into the collar. He breathes in the gentle waft of cologne, letting out a small sigh. "Thank you..."

Alastor's ear twitches, "Your welcome. I do have to say that, you should cover up your body more if you don't want to be so cold."

Angel glares at him, half of his face buried in his coat. "My gratitude is gonna go away if you keep up your condescending attitude."

Alastor chuckles,"Very well, my lips are sealed. Let's enjoy the view, yes?"

Angel nods, bringing the coat closer to him as they watched the rain continue to pour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tentacles ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Alastor entertains Angel while he works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit

Alastor took a sip of his warm tea, placing the mug back on the desk. He was almost done writing down the plans that he and Charlie had discussed earlier. Just as he was going to note down more information, a loud choked moan interrupted his thoughts.

Behind him, Angel was up in the air with tentacles gripping his body all over. They gripped his wrists and boots, his body upright spreadeagle. The tentacles restricted any movement as two thick tentacles thrust into him at a steady pace. There was one thrusting into his plush mouth, saliva and black ooze dripping down his chin.

"Quiet. I need to concentrate, dear."

Angel choked on the thick appendage in his mouth when the thrusts became harsh, rutting right into his prostate. Angel doesn't mean to, but he bites down on the tentacle, causing the it to pull out quickly as thick black ooze spouted out right across his face. Another tentacle whips him across the face causing him to moan. Angel glares at Alastor as all the tentacles halted.

"Mind your teeth, I can feel everything." Alastor continues to write, not turning to the spider demon. 

Angel huffs, "Are you almost done? It'd be more fun if you were paying attention. "

"I did tell you that I was going to be busy for the next few days. You could have used your toys."

Angel pouts,"Toys don't compare to the real thing, smiles."

No response. 

"Al?"

Nothing.

"Come on. I just want-"The tentacle pushes back into his mouth without a warning.

The tentacles gripping his arms and legs lift him up then slamming back down into the thicker tentacles. Angel cried was muffled, eyes rolling back into his head as the tentacles ridged tips slammed right into his prostate. The tentacle in his mouth pulled out before pushing back in, blocking any air from the demon.

It was nonstop, it felt like he was going to die with how fast the tentacles were bouncing him up and down with no care if they break anything. Good. Just the way Angel liked it.

Two newer tentacles sprouted from Alastor's back, stroking his aching cock. They stroked him in time with the thrusts, quick and hard. It was too much! 

His legs shuddered at the force of his orgasm, a choked cry escaping his blocked mouth. Cum shooting across the carpet, his whole body shaking with bliss.

The tentacles didn't stop there, continuing their forceful thrusts. They pulsed with arousal, slamming into Angel's limb, well-fucked body before releasing more black ooze into his hole and mouth.

They slip out of his ass slowly, black ooze dripping down to the carpet in large droplets. The tentacle in his mouth shot one last string of black ooze before slipping out, more dripping down Angel's chin.

"Finally, done."Alastor sighs, cracking his fingers. Organizing his papers, he puts them away then turns to Angel, who is staring at him with a dreamy smile. 

"Wow, looks like they really tired you out. That's a first."

"Shut up, it's been a long day." Angel closed his eyes, his words holding no bite.

Alastor chuckles as the tentacles disappeared back into his back, dropping a lethargic Angel into his open arms. 

Angel rests his head on his shoulder, "Lay down with me?"

"Very well, as long as you sleep. I'm tired myself." He replies, carrying him to the bed.

"Heh, you got it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is a anxious mess during storms. Good thing he has a safe comfortable hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you XIntensity_FallsX for giving me this prompt! :D
> 
> Rating: Teen

Alastor was comfortably sitting on a red recliner near the warm fire place. It was a cool day in hell, surprisingly, with bloody rain showers forecasted to hit the pentagram city within the hour. He picked up his mug of black coffee, taking a long sip from the hot drink then flipping to the next page of the novel he was reading. Harry Potter. Charlie had lent it to him and he can admit that she has a good taste in books. It was one of the funniest novels he's ever read but also interesting, he needs to borrow books more often.

Dinner had ended a hour ago and most demons were up in their rooms already. He didn't blame them either. Nifty had made them all juicy steaks, roasted sweet potatoes, sweet peas and corn, and a side of cherry pie with vanilla ice cream. Alastor was as comfortable as a fat cat with a bowl full of warm cream. And now he had a good book, it was a good way to end the night.

His ears flick to the familiar sounds of heeled boots clicking on the floor, loud crashes of glass shattering, loud curses and the loud snorts of Angel's small, fat pig. So much for a relaxing evening. Angel bursts into the study, arms full of fuzzy pink blankets and big plush pillows, Fat Nuggets following behind him.

"I live here! Maybe ya asses should stay out of my way!" Angel calls out to the angry demons glaring at him from the hall, irritation evident in his voice.

Alastor sighs, shutting his book as he watches Angel stumble over to the corner of the study where Alastor finally noticed a small brown door. The door was as big as Nifty! What did Angel need with a door that small?

Alastor stands, stuffing his book into his suit. Might as well head up. He wasn't going to get any peace with the spider around. But he couldn't help himself from being curious. What could the spider hide in there? Drugs?

Angel opens the door widely, stuffing his blankets and pillows inside, Fat Nuggets waddling in. Angel hadn't even acknowledged Alastor, something the deer was not used to. Maybe irked him a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit.

"What is this?" Alastor walks up behind the spider demon, glancing down at the brightness coming from the inside.

Angel jumped, whipping around suddenly with a fearful expression, melting away to find Alastor. "Ah fuck, it's just you. What do ya want? Kinda busy here." Angel turns back to the door, stuffing the last pink, heart-shaped pillow inside.

That's when Alastor noticed how different Angel looked. He was wearing black warm ups, covering up the entirety of his legs, feet covered with pink bunny slippers. He had a loose pink sweater on, no gloves on either. He looked...comfortable. Something he's never seen the spider wear. It was kinda jarring. 

"I suppose I'm enthralled by whatever this is." He gestures to the door."I've never noticed it before. What is it? Some kind of room? You look unlike yourself."

"Oh. Well it's like my..safe place?" Angel replies unsurely, taken back.

"Safe place?"

Angel sighs, anxiety crawling up his spine."Look maybe ya should come back later, I ain't in the mood." And with that he crawls inside.

Alastor crouches down, intrigued. He was right. The room was bright inside, big enough to fit Angel, even with his height. The walls were spray painted pink, decorated with posters of cute animals like pigs and puppies. The ceiling was decorated with fairy lights, the small lights shaped like hearts. The fluffy blankets covered the entire room, big plush pillows scattered throughout. There was a mini-fridge in the corner, colorful food magnets stuck on. Alastor was impressed, a little too pink but impressed that the spider did this all by himself.

Angel was sitting back against a pillow with his eyes closed, Fat Nuggets nestled on his lap, snout buried in a small blanket. He had fluffy sheets wrapped around him, gently caressing the sleepy pig.

"I assume you haven't told Charlie of this place?"

Angel opens his eyes to give him a tired look,"Nah, and don't go telling her either."

Alastor's grin twitches,"I don't think your in the position to be telling me what to do."

"Didn't take ya as a snitch, Al." Angel gives him a annoyed stare. "Come on, I don't have any drugs up in here. Let me have this. It's been hard being sober."

Alastor only stares at the grumpy demon. "What's in the cold box?"

"Chocolates. And some liquor...not the hard stuff though." Angel yawns, pressing himself deeper into the pillow. 

"Ah hah, so this safe place, why'd you make it here? It makes a lot more sense to have it up in your room if I say so myself."

"Rooms too big. At least in here, I feel alot more secure."

Alastor raises a delicate brow, still not quite understanding.

Angel sighs with annoyance. "I..I get anxious when, ya know, when it rains. I start feelin' restless and agitated, it's fuckin' weird. I never experienced this when I was alive. It's annoyin' as fuck. Exhaustin' too. Sooo yeah..." He finishes off lamely, embarrassed.

Suddenly there's a rumble outside, the study lighting up from the lightning in the distance. Angel stiffens, pressing himself deeper against the pillow and holding Fat Nugget's closer.

Alastor wanted to make fun of him, he really did but it wasn't fun to kick a man when he was down. Plus he felt bad for the demon, he's never seen him so unlike himself. He looked pathetic. It was kinda sad. Alastor shakes his head, he can't believe he was doing this. He crawls inside and shuts the door behind him.

Angel jumps when Alastor plants himself next to him, taking his book out.

"What are ya doing?" Angel is staring at Alastor, startled.

"Keeping myself occupied. What does it look like I'm doing." Alastor opens to the page he was last on, adjusting his monocle slightly.

"Yeah but.."Angel trails off, feeling his cheeks warm up. He wasn't dumb. He knew Alastor wasn't going to go out and admit it but he was staying with him to keep him company. At least until the storm died down. Angel turns back to look down at Fat Nuggets, who was fast asleep, and smiles softly. "...Thanks."

Alastor doesn't reply, only flipping the page.

A loud boom echoed from the outside of the room, making Angel jump. He scoots closer to Alastor unknowingly, their knees knocking against one another. He practically squishes himself up against Alastor, shoulders touching. He freezes, swallowing hard. He expects Alastor to snap at him or slap him away but he's surprised to find the demon relaxed. He relaxes too, holding Fat Nuggets up to his fluffy chest. The pig gives Angel a annoying snort, before nuzzling deeper into his fluff. The anxiety and agitation he felt earlier was still there, but not as strong. He lets himself listen to the storm outside, closing his eyes with content. He used to love storms when he was alive, he'd watch them with Molly. He's so into listening to the rain, he doesn't catch himself falling asleep.

Alastor jumps slightly when he feels Angel's head fall on his shoulder. He looks down to see the spider asleep, breathing slowly and relaxed. His face looked tranquil, eyelashes lush against his cheeks. It made his chest uncomfortably warm and giddy. Alastor's grin softens, turning back to his book. He finds himself skimming over the words over and over again, without processing any information. This damn infuriating spider.

Shutting the book, he places it on top of the mini-fridge. Closing his eyes, he rests his head on top of Angel's head, feeling his soft fur against his skin. Angel had a faint scent of strawberries. Maybe it did turn out to be a relaxing evening after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor couldn't stand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just practicing my smut skills.
> 
> Rating: Explicit

Alastor couldn't stand him.

Angel was something else. He was loud, had no concept of personal space, and whined at the slightest inconvenience. He did nothing to help around the hotel, always lounging at the bar, drinking up all their precious resources or flipping through a dirty magazine at the window nook.

If he could, he'd get rid of Angel like the pest he was. Sadly, Charlie made him swear to never harm a single guest here. But she never said he couldn't mess with the whore. It use to bring a large grin to his face to see Angel fall down the stairs or "accidentally" spill hot coffee on his crotch. Only for the porn star to blow kisses at him. He was at a loss.

What got on his nerves was that the spider didn't care. Angel wasn't afraid of him.

Most of the guests avoided him, watching what they say around him or even do whatever he said. He could practically smell fear waft off of them, delicious and strong. But Angel, he smelled like arousal and indifference.

It only made Alastor feel emotions he hadn't felt in years. Pure rage. And interest. 

It's probably the reason why it ended like this. With Angel on all fours, his other pair of arms tied behind him and Alastor rutting into his wet hole.

Angel's grip on the blankets tighten, choking on a moan. Alastor was rubbing up against his sweet spot relentlessly, pulling out until only the tip was inside then thrusting back in. Alastor's claws dig deep into his plush hips, blood dripping down his thighs. He watched Angel hungrily, his weak position bringing him sick joy.

"How does it feel to know you're below me?"

"I love it!" Angel cries. He pushes back into Alastor's thrusts, making sure to enjoy every inch of that thick cock.

Alastor's smile twitches, teeth gritting. "You really are disgusting trash."

Angel laughs breathlessly, looking behind him."Don't like ya wanna piece of this, Smiles? Admit it, you fuckin' love my tight hole around you." He tightens around him with a smirk.

The smugness in his tone only egged Alastor on, yanking out and flipping him around to his back. "Quiff."

Angel gasps sharply when Alastor pounds into him immediately, pinning his hands down. He was face to face with Alastor, those red eyes gazing at him with disgust. It made the heat building up inside him ache.

"N-Not so rough! I got a shoot-" He yelps, Alastor dragging his claws down his sides, blood spilling onto the sheets."Fuck!"

"I can't stand you. Your foul mouth, your loose hole-God, if I could have my way, you'd be a beautiful blanket on my bed and the next meal in my stomach."

Angel only moans, wrapping his legs around his skinny waist, pulling him closer. He wants Al to touch him, his cock or his tits, he doesn't care. He just didn't want it to stop. He smiles at Alastor shamelessly, cheeks flushed. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Alastor snarls, grin faltering and eyes switching into radio dials. Gripping those soft white locks, he yanks his head to the side, exposing that delicate neck.

"You're disgusting. Vile. Repulsive." Alastor lunges and takes a deep bite.

Angel screams.


End file.
